Disability Services Guide to Dragon Con Wiki
Welcome to the Disability Services Guide to DragonCon Wiki This is an all-inclusive guide to Dragon*Con for people with disabilities. This will be an ongoing collaboration among DCDS staff to address getting around all aspects of Dragon*Con. Maps with accessible routes, restaurant guides, FAQs, self-advocacy training and more, oh, my! Dragon*Con Disability Services : Dragon*Con supports equal-access and provides on-site assistance for anyone who has a disability. Please be sure to stop by the Disability Services table if you need any assistance. Dragon*Con seeks to do its utmost to provide equal access to its participants with disabilities in accordance with State and Federal Law. Due to the conventions limited resources, convention staff may be required to discuss your reasonable accommodation with you in order to attempt to meet your needs. Seating is limited, and is available on a first come, first serve basis. We ask that you be cooperative, and prompt for seating times for events you would like to see. We can offer a variety of services to help you enjoy your Dragon*Con experience, including: *Wheelchair accessible bus service between the Marriott, Hyatt, Hilton, Sheraton, Westin, and other Con hotels. *Con schedule in large print available upon request, or we can email you an electronic version to be downloaded to your screen-reading device. *Staff working all areas of Main Programming in the Hyatt, Marriott, and Sheraton, keeping them accessible for people with disabilities. *Providing members with medical conditions stickers to put on their badge that gives directions for emergency contacts. *Registration for people who can’t maneuver the tight turns or long lines. We offer 5 stickers for badges, based on seating requirements: *Wheelchair Seating; for our wheeled folk, of course. *Chair in Line / End of Row Accommodations; for non-wheeled folks with mobility impairments. *Proximity / 50 ft. to Screen; for visual/lip-reading access. *Sightlines; for access to the interpreter, safe space for working animals, and other unique situations. *Medical: This sticker is a place to put emergency information if you have a medical condition that the EMT needs to know about before they put you in the ambulance. It does not entitle you to any other services. ---- Look for the Disability Services table at Registration, in the Sheraton. One important thing to remember: we will do our best to make sure events are accessible to you, but that does not mean we guarantee you a front row seat, or head of the line privileges. If you are going to a very popular event, you must get there extra early to get a good seat, just like everyone else. The accessible seating will not be in the front row. We follow the guidelines of the Americans with Disabilities Act, which specifies the number and arrangement required for accessible seating. If you arrive late, or in some cases even "on time" for an event, you may not get the seat you would prefer, and in some cases you may not be able to get in at all. ''Qualification for services does not guarantee availability of seating. ''People who think they will need assistance at the convention should contact Disability Services in advance. The Con covers more than six square blocks on a hill. We strongly suggest that if an individual has difficulty walking long distances that they consider renting an electric scooter. : Scooter and Wheelchair rentals are available by contacting ScootAround Inc. toll-free at 1-888-441-7575, by email at info@scootaround.com , through their website at www.scootaround.com/rentals/d/dragoncon or by fax at (204) 478-1172. PLEASE CONTACT THEM EARLY. ---- Volunteers If you would like to volunteer to help with Disability Services (we are always on the lookout for trained sign language interpreters and those experienced in dealing with physical handicaps), please contact Cherie Wren, disabilityservices@dragoncon.org . Links for More Information Self Advocacy- Your Key to Con-Happiness The Shuttles The Secret Ninja Way; Navigating the Con A Service Dog's Guide to DragonCon Dining Seat in Line/End of Row Accommodations Handout Wheelchair Accommodations Handout Proximity Seating ACcommodations Handout Medical Sticker Handout Sightlines Accommodations Handout Not finding what you need? Ask Us at our Forum. Latest activity Category:Browse